Making the Memories
by Dobuki Hanulsarang
Summary: Sora misses all of his old friends and Kairi tries to help. What happens when he is able to go back to all of the worlds he had previously visited? Read on to find out! SoraXKairi and a little SoraXYuffie My first fic...It's kinda short, I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Making the Memories**

Sora was lying on the serene beach of Destiny Islands. He sighed, for he missed all of his old friends he had made while he was fighting the Heartless and Organization XIII. "Why,"

he sighed, "Why can't I ever see them again? What's the point of knowing about other worlds if you can't see them?" Kairi had been listening in on Sora and decided to join him on

the soft sand. Sora smiled at her and then went back to staring at the ocean.

"What's up, Sora? Is something wrong?" Kairi asked. "You don't seem too well…" Sora looked up.

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine…" he replied. Kairi was not convinced.

"You're a horrible liar, Sora. What's the problem?" she inquired.

"Heh…Nothing gets by you, huh?" Sora laughed. "But, if you must know, I was just thinking about all of the friends that I made while searching for you and Riku. I was told that

I would never see them again once the worlds were at peace." The young man then darkened. "I…I miss them, Kairi." A tear ran down his usually cheerful face. Kairi gently wiped

it away.

"Sora, it's okay to miss them," she assured. "You don't have to hide your emotions from me. I understand, believe me." Sora stood up rather suddenly.

"Wish I could," he murmured as he walked away._ She could never understand…_ he thought.

The next morning, Sora woke up early and got dressed in a blue T-shirt and a pair of indigo shorts. He abandoned his old clothes after he returned to Destiny Islands. He was

surprised to see Kairi sleeping right outside his house. He laughed and gently woke the sleeping girl up. "Huh? Sora…?" she mumbled. Her eyes suddenly snapped open. "Sora!

Oh, uhm…I was just, ahh…" she stammered. The ex-keyblade wielder just laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"When did you get here?" he asked. Kairi blushed furiously and tried to reply, but failed miserably. Sora laughed again and invited her inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sora's house wasn't exactly the fanciest place in sight, but it wasn't a

pig sty either. In fact, for a sixteen year old, it was pretty well put-together. "So, Kairi, what is it?" the optimistic teen asked.

"Huh? Oh. Umm…" Kairi stuttered. _Damn it! _She thought. _ I can't remember!_ Sora cocked his head sideways in confusion.

"I'm pretty sure that you didn't just decide to sleep at my doorstep because you felt like it. What's the news?" he laughed.

"Um…Well…Uh…" Kairi tried desperately to remember the reason exactly. Good thing Sora was a patient guy.

"You're probably just a little tired. Here, let me cook us something to eat. That might jog your memory." He offered.

"Oh, no, Sora, I don't want to cause you any trouble…" Kairi replied. Sora shot her a mock glare.

"So…What your saying is that my cooking is bad?" he responded.

"N-no! Not at all!" the girl tried to explain.

"How can you say just a dreadful thing? Why, I just might cry right now! Saying that my cooking is horrible…You Heartless!" he said as he started fake-crying. Kairi got the joke and started to giggle.

"All right, if you feel so strongly about it, I'll have a bite." She said as she tried to keep a straight face. The conversation was soon interrupted by a sound coming from the stairs. A half-naked Riku, wearing only his boxers, stumbled down the stairs.

"Sooorrraaa…" he yawned, "What's for break-" he was cut short as he saw a blushing Kairi staring right at him.

"God dammit, Riku! I've told you a thousand times to at least wear some pants before you walk your lazy ass down the stairs begging for food! Now put on some clothes!" Sora yelled. Riku decided to have a little fun, however.

"Aww, but I think our little friend likes it, don't you, Kair?" he smirked as he put his hand on her cheek.

"…" The poor girl was at a loss for words. She didn't like Riku that way, but when his shirt was off, he was totally different. Sora wasn't amused.

"Hmph. Done being a bastard?" he replied icily.

"Yeah, yeah. I can tell I'm not loved. Kairi's broken my poor heart again. Oh, woe is me!" he snickered as he waltzed up the stairs. Sora shook his head slowly. How that idiot was his best friend, he'll never know.


End file.
